Electric motor (also known as motor or electric machine) is an electric device capable of converting electric energy into mechanical energy, and using the mechanical energy to generate kinetic energy to drive other devices. Most electric motors generate energy in an electric machine through magnetic field and winding current. Electric motors have been used extensively in many fields for supplying power.
Since electronic products tend to be designed with an increasingly smaller thickness, the thickness of the motor becomes smaller and smaller. For example, a fan motor applied for dissipating heat is generally installed in an electronic product such as a desktop computer, a notebook computer, and a tablet PC for dissipating the heat generated by the electronic component. In another example, a small pump is applied for driving a liquid coolant in a heat dissipating structure of a heat pipe.
To minimize the thickness of the motor, a motor assembly of a flexible circuit board coil (FP Coil) as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. Publication No. TW201103234 entitled “Motor stator and coil set thereof” relates to an assembly comprising a plurality of silicon steel plates stacked with one another in order to overcome the difficulty of reducing the total axial height of the motor. However, such assembly requires a manufacturing process of combining a circuit board, and both of the manufacturing process and the assembly are complicated, and thus the cost is high.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally designed a feasible solution to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.